


Lover?

by aliblly



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, creek - Freeform, howdoitag, south park - Freeform, whyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliblly/pseuds/aliblly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig make out. Easy as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what you think it is.

Craig push Tweek against the wall, not that forcing, but enough to make him gasp. “C-Craig! What-”  
Craig stopped him by bringing his hand up gently with Tweek's hair. “Are you alright?” Tweek had just gotten into a fight. Scratches on his face from falling, and bruises forming proved so. “I- Y-Yeah I guess. Well you did help me anyway,” Tweek laughed nervously and smiled. “Tweek...” Craig spoke his thoughts more often than not, and now was just one of those times… “Y-Yes?” The blonde looked back up to the noriette, their eyes meeting.

Soft lips were pressed against his chapped ones, and his eyes widened before closing. He leaned into the kiss, and couldn't help but smile. He cracked his eyes open a little, and saw that Craig had his eyes closed too. Fuck… He was hot. He closed his eyes again and continued to move his mouth against the taller male's. 

Tweek was kissing him back. Damn, well Craig didn't expect that. He accidentally moaned into the blonde's mouth and blushed, immediately feeling like an idiot. He felt Tweek shiver, and decided to move forward. He bit Tweek's lower lip and smiled into the kiss.

This time, it was Tweek who grunted, and opened his eyes. Craig was smiling like an idiot, and it was fucking adorable. Huh. That was a new word he never thought he would use towards Craig. 

When Tweek slightly opened his mouth to gasp, he took this opportunity to put his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Tweek surprisingly didn't taste like coffee. He tasted like honey and lemon, and it was delightful. 

Tweek felt Craig's tongue rub against his and once again, mewled out. He couldn't help but moan his name, too… “C-Craig...” He sounded exhausted, and it was probably because he was. They broke apart quickly to breathe, and Tweek whined slighty. “Fuck...” Craig sounded breathless, and he was panting. 

This time, when their lips met again, it was more heated. Craig's hand quickly went to Tweek's ass and of course, he groaned into his mouth. Tweek was pulled closer to Craig, and their bodies rubbed against each other, and it felt great. The twitchy blonde was once again pushed against the wall, and couldn't get past the slight grinding of Craig's hips.

“Get a room! You guy's are at the back of the school, remember? You guys are more obviously boning than Kahl and Stan!” Tweek gasped and looking up, to see a frowning Eric Cartman. “Gah! Wh-”  
“Fuck off, Cartman.” Craig pulled his boyfriend- Boyfriend? Lover? What even is their relationship?- on top of him, so he was holding him up. Tweek's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and his legs around the tall male's torso. He quickly kissed Tweek to piss Eric off (and also because he wanted to.) and showed him his middle finger.

As the talking lard walked away, Tweek and Craig could hear him whisper, “Is the whole town gay now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner... I have sinned by the Creek...


End file.
